


Swimming Lessons

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [6]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Learning to Swim, M/M, Swimming, bubby is new to being a mermaid, but with a twist, he's doing his best alright, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bubby has to learn to swim with a tail. It... is going.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Yooo... Bubby learning how to live underwater (Hunt, Swim, (insert more fish stuff), etc)

“It’s only the tail moving, Bubby.” 

At this point, he’d rather not be moving at all. Bubby let himself go limp in the water, dropping his head to his chest, and heard Coomer laugh somewhere behind him. Gordon snorted as well, moving over carefully, dodging under Bubby’s floating body to stare at him. “You tired?” 

“Oh, no, of course I’m not tired, not at all!” Bubby glared at him, and Gordon snickered. 

“Alright sarcasm, we can be done. You’ve been working hard. Just get to your den and you can stop.” 

Bubby turned his head to one side. “That’s so far away though...” 

“It’s really not.” Gordon said, and Bubby groaned again, flicking his tail a few time and managing to turn towards the den. 

In terms of distance, it really wasn’t that far, but Bubby’s tail burned, he felt like a lead weight in the water, and honestly? He really really didn’t want to. But he sighed, shifting slightly and flicking his tail carefully. 

Barely moved, but at least he moved was his thought process. 

No arm movement. That was something that they had kept up well. Often times the arm movement just slowed him down. Bubby countered this by crossing his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his arms. A bit awkward, but when xe moved his arms, xe knew. That was the point of this, after all. 

Slow going, but still going, despite the burning exhaustion through his bones, Bubby made his way over to the entrance to the den, grinning as he got there and then collapsed into the sand just outside it. He reveled in the glorious sound of Coomer laughing again, and felt the sand shift next to him as Coomer settled there as well for a moment. 

“Look at that! Told you it wasn’t that far.” 

“Gordon I’m going to skin you alive.” Bubby muttered directly into the sand, and only got laughter back. Fair. He could barely move. He shifted up onto his arms and dragged himself into the den, flipping his tail over his head to lay on his back in the very middle, sending a middle finger up and out towards Gordon. 

Coomer climbed in moments later, settling against Bubby’s side, and Bubby smiled at him, exhausted. Coomer leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go to sleep, love.” 

Bubby didn’t resist that notion, snuggling up against Coomer’s side to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Mer AU how I love you so.


End file.
